A Summers in the Caribbean
by Wild320
Summary: COMPLETED! PiratesBuffy X-over. Governor Turner and his son William are on the Dauntless when it finds a wreckage and a girl named Buffy. My version of the movie. Check it out and enjoy.
1. Meeting Buffy Summers

This is the first time I have dared to try and write a POTC crossover with Buffy. If you read my work I usually stick to Harry Potter( and yes my next Harry Potter story will be out soon).

This is written in my Universe. There are no Swanns. Will is the Governor's son and Buffy' is the Blacksmith apprentice. Buffy is the slayer in this fic.

I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I'm not making any money off of them. Just borrowing them. Buffy belongs to Joss and POTC to Disney.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**  
Young William Turner stood aboard the HMS Dauntless looking over the water. He was on his way to Port Royal with his father who was to be Governor. A song about pirates came to his mind he began to sing softly. All too soon, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned to see Mr. Gibbs.

* * *

"Quiet, lad. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down us now do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs that will do," said Norrington.

"He was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," said Norrington. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said as he began to move away.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." William's eye lit up as he spoke.

"Think again, Mr. Turner. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I tend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

William looked passed Lieutenant Norrington to see Mr. Gibbs making a hanging motion. He looks away as his father steps up.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son. I do not wish to fill his head with such thoughts."

"My apologies, Governor Turner." Norrington said as he turned and headed back toward the direction he just came.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." William told his father.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." His father began walking the way he had come.Will turned back to watching the seas. His eyes soon fell upon a pink parasol floating open in the water. His curiosity got the better of him as he tried to get a closer look. Looking around for anything else that might be floating in the water, he soon spotted what he thought was another little boy.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Norrington, Governor Turner, and several crewmembers rushed to lookout into the water, and they too spotted the young boy.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard."

Lieutenant Norrington called out to the men. One of the soldiers lifted the body over the rail. The hat on the boy's head fell off to reveal long flowing blonde hair.

"It's a girl!" Governor Turner spoke in surprise. Will stood on the tip of his toes trying to get a better look.

"She's still breathing." Lieutenant Norrington spoke.

Upon hearing Mr. Gibbs mummer, the crew turned their attention to what was left of boat that the girl must have come from.

"What happened here?" Gov. Turner, William's father, asked Norrington.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington replied..

"A lot of good it did them," said Gibbs. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"Pirates? There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident." Governor Turner said.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington commanded.

* * *

William had finally made his way over to the girl, but couldn't get a good look as two of the crew picked her and moved her out of the way. His father came over to him.

"William, I want you to accompany the girl. She'll be in your charge. Take care of her."

William usually would have argued with his father but he wanted to get a better look at this girl. He went to catch up with the two men. They had laid her down on a blanket and William knelt beside her. He took a real good look at the girl before him and thought beautiful. He went to move a stray piece of hair out of her face, when she knocked his hand away gasping for breaths.

"It's okay." William spoke soothingly. "My name's William Turner."

"Buffy Summers."

"I'm watching over you, Buffy."

William watched as Buffy's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back into unconsciousness. He just looked at her face for a few seconds before spotting a rope necklace around her neck. Once again, his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the necklace out to where he could see it. The necklace broke free easily and looked at the gold medallion that was with it. His thumb caressed the coin.

"You're a pirate" He said the unconscious girl.

"Has she said anything?" Norrington asked. William quickly stood up and put his hands behind his back, like he had seen his father do so many times. It kept the necklace out of sight.

"Her name's Buffy Summers. That's all I found out."

"Take her below."

William moved back to his original spot looking out at the water. He turned to make sure no one was watching and held the coin to eye level. Upon doing that, the fog cleared a bit and he saw a ship with tattered black sails. When he had looked, again the ship was gone.

* * *

**Eight years later**

* * *

After being found by the Dauntless, she had been taken in by a family named Giles. Rupert Giles is the town blacksmith while his wife Jenny had been the local dressmaker. Mr. Giles had needed an apprentice and decided it would be Buffy. When his wife had passed away, he had begun to drink heavily. Buffy did her best to take care of him because she loved him like a father. Since, Giles was once again drunk; Buffy Summers was taking a package to the Governor's mansion. She had knocked on the door to the mansion and the Butler soon opened it.

"I have a delivery for the Governor."

The butler nodded and had her wait in the hall while he went to announce her presence. The hall was very beautiful looking with its wooden furniture and grandfather clock. She looked around the hall resisting the urge to touch anything. She checked herself one more time making sure her red dress was okay. The sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs made her look up to see Governor Turner.

"Miss Summer, Good to see you again."

"Good day, sir." She said giving him a curtsey before placing the box on the table. "Mr. Giles wanted me to deliver your order."

"How is ole Rupert doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. Misses Giles death hit him hard. All he does is work. I'm afraid that he will make himself sick if doesn't slow down."

Buffy knew she was laying it on thick, but she had to keep her cover. She took the lid off the box and presented him with the sword.

"Well." The Governor responded as he admired the blade.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

"Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto Mr. Giles."

"I shall sir." Buffy said beaming on the inside that they couldn't tell the difference between her work and Giles's. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, they both looked up. Buffy felt her heart speed up, and her mouth go dry at the sight of William on the stairs.

"Buffy. It's good to see you." Buffy followed his every movement down the stairs. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Yes is that entirely proper for you…" Governor Turner started.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" William asked.

"How could I forget, Mr. Turner? If I remember correctly you thought I was a boy."

At that, William blushed and Buffy loved to see it. She made sure to make him blush at least once every time she saw him.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Will?"

"At least once more Mr. Turner, as always."

"There. See? At least she has a sense of propriety. We really must be going. There you are." His father said.

"Good day, Miss Summers." William says not breaking the eye contact.

"Come along," said the Governor. Buffy follows them out.

"Good day." He was already in the carriage before she could finish. "Will."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Let's Dance

I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to all those who reviewed it implies a lot to me.

**Anna**: I will finish this fic. I never start posting a fic until I have three-fourths of the way done.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**. The more I get the faster it makes me want to update.

* * *

Word had spread quickly that Captain Jack Sparrow took the Governor's son hostage. Buffy had been worried when she heard that William had nearly drowned at the Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. She hadn't gotten many details only that it had something to do with a prank. She opened the door to the work area to see the donkey moving excitedly. Immediately her senses went on alert. Carefully she moved to calm the donkey saying soothing words. Once the donkey was taken care of Buffy went to check on Giles, who was still passed out in his chair. Her hand gently caressed his forehead.

"Right where I left you."

She turns ready to begin working again and noticed that her hammer was now sitting on the anvil instead of the table.

"Not where I left you."

On the table where her hammer should have been sat a pirate hat.

"Come on out no since in hiding."

When no one came out Buffy moved to take the hat knowing that would get him. As soon as she did, a sword tapped her hand. Jack Sparrow had his sword pointed at her menacingly, but Buffy just seemed bored.

"I have no quarrel with you luv."

"No, but you will. You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"No, and if you had you wouldn't be around to talk about it now. I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"It would be a shame to put a mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." Buffy grabs a sword and aims it toward Jack.

"If you leave now we won't get a chance to dance." Buffy said with a pout.

"Do you think this wise, girl? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"What are you afraid you'll lose against little ole me?" Buffy's eyes twinkling before becoming serious. "You threatened Mr. Turner."

"Only a little." Jack said as the two clashed swords. Buffy let Jack lead the attack. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here." Buffy followed his moves. "Very good. And now I step again."

He thought he was being clever with his moves, but he wasn't fooling her. He was close to the door and turned to leave.

"Ta."

Buffy threw her sword with such accuracy that Jack could feel it on his cheek as it passes. Jack looked at how close the sword came. He looks at Buffy who is leaning against the table with her arms crossed.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out."

"Well maybe the Sparrow needs to learn how to fly." Buffy reaches over and grabs Jack's hat.

"Give me my hat!"

"You want it? Come and get, if you think you can." She places it on her head. Jack pulls out his sword. "Take your best shot."

Jack swiped at her with his sword and Buffy dodged it. He tried again but Buffy kept out of his reach taunting him with his hat.

"Come on, I thought you were the famous Jack Sparrow, and you can't beat a woman wearing a dress."

The door to the shop began to rattle. Buffy took off Sparrow's hat and tossed it to him before letting out scream.

"HELP! He's in here!"

Jack whips out his pistol and aims it at Buffy. Her scream had caused the soldiers at the door to double their efforts.

"Please move. This shot is not meant for you."

He cocks the gun. Before he could fire, he's hit from behind with a glass bottle from Giles. Buffy moved quickly to Giles side slipping an arm around him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, but we have to play this right." As the door burst open, Buffy sped up her breathing as if she was hyperventilating.

"There he is. Over here." A soldier said.

"Are you all right Miss Summers? This scoundrel didn't hurt you did he?"

Buffy took a minute before answering as if she was trying to calm herself. Then, she shook her head no.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. I was headed for home when I heard a noise. I went to check Mr. Giles when…If you had come along when you did…"

"Excellent work, Mr. Giles. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Norrington praised him.

"I was just doing my civic duty sir, protecting my family from this rogue."

Norrington looked down at the unconscious Sparrow.

"Well, I trust you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

"Thank you, Commodore." Buffy said gratefully.

"I take my leave of you milady." Norrington kissed her hand before following his men.

When they were finally gone, Buffy let a sigh. Giles was now leaning heavily on her.

"Let's get you home Watcher of mine."

* * *

Once Buffy had gotten Giles home, she quickly made them sandwiches to eat. Giles had managed to get down one before passing out. Buffy wished there was something she could do to take away his hurt. Buffy got him up the best she could and took him to his room where she made him as comfortable as she could. She sighed realizing that it was going to be another long night. She still had some work she needed to finish and then she needed to patrol. Being the slayer in Port Royal had been tough at first, but once the demon population realized she wasn't playing games they made a deal with her to live peacefully with her in Port Royal. Changing into her work clothes, she headed back to the shop. On her approach, she was thankful that her friend Alexander Harris had already been by to fix the door. Stroking the fire to get it going again, she began pounding out another sword. Hearing something, she opens the window and looks out. All she sees is a stray dog. Closing the window, her senses alerted her to his presence.

"You're working late tonight." A voice said from the shadows.

"Angel. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

Angel is a vampire with a soul that Buffy had met upon her arrival in Port Royal. He has been a real asset to her.

"I saw the lanterns were burning bright. I thought I would check to see if you were patrolling tonight."

"Could you handle it tonight? I really must finish these tonight. Mr. Travers will by to pick them up in the morning."

Buffy really did have this town wired. Most of the men in town really liked her and would do anything for her, but she only had eyes though for Will.

"Sure. I will stop by afterwards to see if you're still here." Buffy nodded as he disappeared back into the shadows.

She began to work again when she heard the noise again. It was cannon fire. Quickly she grabbed several weapons she could use. With her sword in hand, Buffy ran out into the mayhem to see a cross-eyed pirate chasing a woman she knew as Madame Chase. Grabbing the axe that was hanging from her belt and she threw it hitting the pirate in the back. The pirate fell to the ground dead and Buffy retrieved her axe. She continued along replacing her axe for a sword. Grapple attacks her and she easily blocks it and kicks the pirate in the stomach hard. He went flying back. Buffy then turned and began fighting one three times her size. Grapple uses his hook weapon catching Buffy around the neck drawing her closer. The hook is digging into her neck. Grapple raises his axe to chop off Buffy's head.

"Say goodbye."

At that exact moment, a cannonball flew into the building above them, knocking the sign free. They both look up, but only Buffy is quick enough to get out of the way. The sign hits Grapple who sails through the glass window.

"Goodbye." Buffy said as she moved to go back into the fight.

Buffy had been fight for a while when she sees a shirtless William being lead away by pirates. For one second her mind was thinking about nothing but his bare chest. Will spots her and calls to her.

"Buffy!"

"Come on," said Pintel.

"William."

Buffy was about to charge after them when the pirate she was sure she had killed with the hatchet was standing in front of her. Her face clearly showed her confusion. A bomb at some point had been dropped at her feet. She looks down at it and was about to bolt when the fuse extinguished. Before she could do anything, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. Her eyes rolled up into head and she hit the ground.

* * *

In my story Angel already has his soul since I know he didn't get it till later.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Escaping

_**IMPORTANT**__:_ So not to confuse people with having so many Will's in this story Buffy's father's name is Benjamin "Bootstrap Ben" Summers. I was afraid if I left it Bill everyone would think it's governor Turner.

To clear up the confusion for one of readers when I say William I mean Bloom not Spike. Spike will not be making an appearance. I will switch between the using William and Will and that is Bloom.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You guys are the best!

**PLEASE READ REVIEW!**

* * *

The pain radiating from her head was excruciating. Slowly she opened her eyes and everything was blurry. Closing them for a few seconds, she opened them again and things were clearer. Sitting up slowly, she looked around to see where she was. The room was dark with only a little light shining through the closed curtains. Looking around the room Buffy didn't recognize where she was at. Looking down she was stilling wearing her clothes from the night before. The last thing she remembered was fighting the pirates.

"Good you're awake." Buffy turned her voice to the door that she hadn't heard open.

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce? What am I doing here?" Buffy recognized the man that was an associate of Angel's.

"Angel found you last night unconscious on the street. You've taken quite a blow to the head. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Where's Angel?"

"In the cellar. That where he sleeps during the day."

"Tell him I said Thank you." She began to get up. "And ask if he'll patrol for me. I have to leave town for a bit. Thanks."

"May I ask where you are going for when Angel wakes up?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm going after those pirates. They took a friend of mine."

Mr. Wyndam-Pryce nodded. Buffy rushed out the open room door and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door of the house. She ran to the where she knew the Commodore and Governor would be. Using her slayer strength, she jumped to the roof of the building and lay flat so she could hear what they said.

"That Jack Sparrow." Murtogg spoke. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Another soldier spoke.

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

That was all Buffy needed to hear as she dropped off the roof and ran home to check on Giles. She was relieved to see that he had come through unscathed. He was sleeping soundly. Going to Giles's desk she quickly wrote him a note. She put it where he could find it and changed out of her tan work outfit and into her brown traveling outfit and hat. It hid her face and kept her identity secret. She tucked her hair up under the hat. Buffy left and quickly ran toward her best friend's house. She was in luck to see that Willow was outside.

"Willow. I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Buffy? Why are you wearing that? What's going on?"

"I'm going after the pirates. They took Will. I need you to keep an on Giles for me."

"Alright Buffy. Just be careful and come back to us. Giles couldn't take losing you too."

"I will Willow."

* * *

Jack Sparrow tried everything he could think of to get out of the cell. When the door to the jail opens, he quickly laid on the floor facing upwards. When his visitor didn't say anything, he looked up to see who it was.

"Something I can do for ya boy?"

"More along the lines of something I can do for you." Buffy said taking off her hat so he could see who she was.

"Nice disguise their luv. What is it that you think you can offer me?"

"Your freedom. I heard you are familiar with the Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Why not ask you? Besides, you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never. They took Mr. Turner."

"I see. Well, if you're intending to be brave all hasten to his rescue, and so win his heart's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate."

"Well if you rather stretch on the come dawn that's your choice, and I'm sure there won't be any tears." Buffy turned to leave. In her head she counted to five.

"Wait! I don't see how you are going to me out. They key's run off."

"I can get you out on that you can count on. I have several ways. One, my mentor has taught me all about these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free."

Buffy showed him by setting the nearby bench up beneath the hinges.

"What's your name?"

"Buffy Summers."

"That would be short for Elizabeth I imagine. Good strong name. Well, luv, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and to Mr. Turner. Do we have an accord?" Jack sticks his hand out for her to shake. Buffy shakes it.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out."

Buffy moved the bench deciding to do it the easy way. She grabbed the bars and yanked. Jack looked at her shock and awe written on his face.

"Think about that Sparrow. I could snap you like a twig without breaking a nail. Consider that before you think about trying to double cross me. Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said as he grabs his things. Buffy once again tucks her hair under the hat.

* * *

The two stuck to the shadows as they made their way to the harbor. They stopped underneath the bridge. They watched the soldier as they guarded the harbor.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Buffy asked looking to where Jack was looking. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business lass, or there's no use going. This boy. How far are you willing to go to save him?"

"I'd die for him." Buffy said fiercely and without hesitation.

"Oh good. No worries then."

When the coast was clear, they made it to the rowboat and hid beneath it from the patrol that would soon be coming. When the patrol passed, the two kept low and moved quickly into the water. Buffy couldn't believe she was going along with this plan as they walked deep beneath the sea.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Buffy.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said as they continued.

Buffy was glad her slayerness gave her quick reflexes as she avoided stepping in a lobster trap. The rest of the walk went on in silence. They soon made it to the ship and floated up. They both began to climb. The two then moved quietly toward the crew.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship" Jack called out both with their weapons drawn.

Buffy jumped over the rail landing smoothly, but keeping her face hidden. She was known by many of the soldiers and did not want them telling Norrington.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack raised his pistol at the leaders face. Who eyed and gulped slightly. Jack pulls the trigger back. "Savvy?"

The men soon found themselves loaded in one long boat. Some went along quietly and some Buffy threw overboard. Buffy and Sparrow played acted, as they knew the Commodore was watching them.

"Here they come." Buffy told him.

"I'll take care of the rudder chain. You get ready to go." Buffy nodded.

Buffy and Sparrow waited for the Interceptor to get moving before putting it into motion. They hid and while the Interceptor crew boarded the Dauntless, they swung over to the other ship. Immediately Buffy used her axe to cut the lines. Buffy heard Norrington scream out orders when he realized his ship was moving.

Jack waved his hat at Norrington.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.!**


	4. A night in Tortuga

Let me give praise to my Reviewers for being such great reviewers. Thank you: Anna, CountessMarsters, Dreamer Child, Renna, Lady Bella, Carmen, LAURA26, and Wingedslayer for your wonderful reviews.

Celtic Babe/Elven Bride Norrington did not propose to Will. Will fell into the water due to a prank.

**CHECK OUT WINGEDSLAYER'S BUFFY TURNER. SHE ROCKS! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**  
Buffy stood on the deck with Jack at first just watching their backs but Jack had done a good sabotaging the ship. Jack was shocked at how well Buffy took to the ship.

* * *

"When I was a lass living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father. I had to work off my passage as a cabin boy. The captain was the only one who knew that I wasn't really a girl."

"Is that so?" Jack replied slyly.

"My father, Ben Summers." Buffy followed Jack up to the helm. "It was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Jack looked like he was debating on whether to tell her or lie to her. "Remember the cell door."

"Well when you put it that way. I knew him." Jack said facing her. "Probably one of the few who knew him as Benjamin Summers. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Ben." Jack walked toward the helm. Buffy followed.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Buffy said not wanting to believe this man. Jack turned slightly to look at her.

"You asked and I told you what I know. You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood girl, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now the question is can you sail under the command of a pirate?"

"I wouldn't have broken you out if I couldn't. So where are we headed?"

"Tortuga." Jack said with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at Tortuga late that night. Buffy gave herself the once over to make sure nothing was showing. They took a rowboat to shore. The town of Tortuga was a violent town because most of the people in it have been drinking since they woke up. There were fights all around, people shooting off weapons, and men falling or throwing others over railings. Buffy had never seen anything like it as she walked with Jack.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has breathed deep this sweet bouquet that it Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger." She said with a smile.

"I'll tell you lass, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"That doesn't say much about the women." Buffy said. She noticed a woman with dark red hair with a red dress approach them.

"Scarlett!" Jack calls out right before the woman smacks hard across the face and then walks off.

"Not sure I deserve that." Two seconds later a blonde-haired woman in a white dress approaches.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?"

"What?" Jack replies right before she slaps him. Buffy is standing there fighting to hold back her laughter.

"I may have deserved that. Come on." Jack leads Buffy quickly to a barn where a man is sleeping with a three pigs. They each pick up a bucket of water. Jack throws his first. The man sputters awake.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man curses while holding his knife. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink." Jack moves closer and kneels. "The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking"

The pirate Gibbs seemed to think on that for a moment before smiling.

"Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack helps him to stand and backs up as Buffy threw the second bucket of water.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Buffy and Jack share a look. "Who am I kidding? I just really wanted to do that."

Buffy said with a smile.

* * *

Inside the bar Buffy stood out of the way as the majority of the patrons were fighting with one another. She saw Jack coming with two drinks.

"Keep a sharp eye."

"Why expecting another one of your lady friends to hit you again tonight?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and continued to the table. Even through all the noise Buffy's super sensitive hearing heard every word Jack spoke.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs began to choke. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is the crew."

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Then, I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool then eh."

At that Buffy a made Pfft noise, but no one had heard her. Buffy found that last statement debatable, but she wondered if she was a bigger fool for going along with him.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

At that, Buffy turned her head slightly and then returned it to normal. Jack nodded toward Buffy. Gibbs was not getting what he meant. Jack nodded again and they both looked toward Buffy who was getting bumped around by a rather large gapped tooth lady.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Ben Summers. His only child, savvy?"

At this point Buffy had stopped listening as her senses told her trouble had entered the room. Spotting a rather pale looking man who had just entered she made her way over to him. Taking off her hat she quickly tossed it toward Jack before unbuttoning a few of her shirt buttons. She sauntered over to the man.

"Ohh! Aren't you just the handsomest thing? I'm new here, and I could use a big strong man like you to show me the town. Maybe some place quiet where we can you know…"

Buffy began whispering in his ear. The man's eye grew big as he grabbed Buffy around the waist and lifted her off feet and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Buffy had told the vamp that she would like to make out with him and his friends if he had some. When he had finally put her down, they were in an abandon barn. Buffy senses told her where each vampire was. Several of them began to advance on her. Buffy reached into her boot grabbed the stake that was hidden there.

"Who wants to dance?" She asked.

"Slayer!"

"That's my name." Buffy said as she began fighting them.

These vamps were amateurs. She kicked out at one while stabbing another. Soon she had dusted them all. The doors to barn were quickly thrown open to reveal Jack and a Gibbs.

"You brought my hat thanks." Buffy said taking her hat and replacing it on her head before walking out. Jack ran to catch up with her.

"What happened in their luv?"

"Well Jack, you said it yourself. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Apparently that applies to the women too." Buffy said as she buttoned her shirt and adjusted her trousers. "It was a real quickie to about seven of them almost at the same time."

Buffy turned to look at their faces and she burst out laughing. Both had wide eyes and slacked open mouths. She finally took pity on them.

"I staked some vampires that came into the tavern. I'm going to check out the rest of the town. Meet back at the tavern in a few."

That was all she said before quickly moving through the crowded streets on patrol for more vamps. She would give their minds a chance to think on what she had just told them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. An explanation about Jack

A big happy smile to my reviewers. Let me say thank you to Anna, Kel of Mayhem, Lady Bella, Reese, Carmen, Wingedslayer, Prophetess Of Hearts, and LAURA26.

Thanks to Reese and Carmen for tellimg about the mistake I made with the names.

You should check out Wingedslayer's story. It's great.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**  
The following day Buffy, Jack, and Gibbs went to the dock where Gibbs had a crew lined up ready for inspection. Buffy had left her hat off. She knew the crew would find out eventually for they were in for a long trip. Looking them over she spotted a man that was about the same height as her with red hair that barely showed beneath the green bandanna.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs began. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Buffy was sizing them up.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack didn't answer her. He just moved along before stopping at a man with a green pirate on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" There was a pause. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. We trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs said as the man showed he had no tongue. Buffy made a face at that. She had seen many disgusting things but a man with his tongue cut out was something new.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Squawk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Most we figure that means yes." Gibb translated.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked Buffy.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Buffy replied.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

A feminine voice asked somewhere down the line. Buffy noticed that Jack seem to recognized that voice. The group moved down to the pirate with the hat pulled way down. Buffy knew that this pirate was a woman. She had used a trick many times before. Jack had an almost fearful look in his eyes as he pulled the hat off.

"Anamaria."

Jack said sweetly right before she slaps him across the face. Buffy was smiling the hint of laughter was in her voice as she spoke.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria punctuated each word angrily.

"Actually…" Jack starts to speak, but Anamaria hits him again.

"Slapped four times within a twenty-four hour period Jack, if I were you I stop with the excuses and get to the answers. Though, I could watch her smack you all day."

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria protested.

"You'll get another one." She looked as if she was about to hit Jack again.

"I will."

"A better one." Buffy said taking mercy on Jack.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one." Buffy pointed.

"What one? That one?" Jack asked. A silent message passed between Buffy and himself.

"Aye that one. What say you?" Jack calls out to the crew.

"Aye!"

The crew calls back and prepares to leave. Buffy runs to catch up Anamaria. She introduces herself.

"No, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring more than one woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." Jack said looking toward the skies before following the crew.

* * *

The skies had been clear for quite awhile before becoming cloudy and dark. The thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed. The rain came down so hard that it stung when it hit the flesh. The waves were tossing the ship from side to side threatening to capsize them. Buffy was pulling a line to be tied when another wave hit sending a man over board. She quickly ran grabbing a long rope and several of the crew. She tied it around herself tightly.

"Whatever you do don't let go."

Buffy said as she dove into the water. The five crew members watched as her tiny body fought the waves. They had lost sight of her body when she went under water. A tug on the rope made the men start pulling them in. Soon the two shot into the air landing in a heap. They both were gasping for breath. Buffy finally took noticed of the pirate she had rescued. It was the red headed pirate from the dock.

"Thanks." The red headed pirate spoke.

"No problem, but let's not do that again. Once was more than enough. What do they call

you?"

"Oz."

"Buffy Summers, nice to meet you." Buffy said offering him her hand to shake. He shook her hand with a smile. "Come on. Let's help get these lined tied before we all take another swim."

Buffy and Oz stood and moved toward the other side to help the others quickly tie the ropes. She smiled at him one last time before moving to help one of the others down the row. Buffy looked toward Jack to see him checking his compass. He looked right at home in all of this. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gibbs.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Buffy asked as she helped him tie a rope.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North, are we?"

Gibbs said before making his way to the helm where Jack was. Both men were thoroughly soaked.

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Jack replied with a look in his eye.

* * *

The storm had finally stopped, but they traded it in for an eerily fog. The crew all watched as they passed ships that had long since been wrecked.

"Dead men tell no tales." They heard Cotton's parrot squawk.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs told Buffy. Sparrow looked at his compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Buffy asked as she followed Gibbs who was fixing the sail.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Buffy asked shocked. Gibbs realized he had let something slip. "He failed to mention that. Captain of the Black Pearl huh? What happened to Jack?"

"Hard-learned lesson it was. He plays things closer to the vest now. Three days out, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." There was a long pause.

"So that's the reason for all the…" Buffy asked doing a perfect imitation of Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs knelt on the deck and Buffy followed. "Now, Buffy, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it, though save on one man. His mutinous firs mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye."

"That explains a lot. How did Jack get off the island?" Buffy asked Gibbs.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows. He waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Buffy asked not believing a word of it.

"Aye sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Buffy challenged.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. They heard the sound of footsteps.

"Human hair. From my back." Jack said upon his approach. Buffy just shook her head in disbelief.

"Human hair from your own back? You must be the hairiest man alive to make a rope that long. So Jack want to tell me how you really got off?" Buffy asked.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack called ignoring Buffy's question.

"Aye, Captain, aye!" The crew yelled all together.

"Young Miss Summers and I are to go ashore." Jack said heading for the short boats.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the Code."

"Aye, the Code."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: "Jack? Jack Sparrow, what's he doing here?"

"Without him I wouldn't have been able to find you." Buffy told him what happened.

"Don't stop." It was like a magnet to metal as the two moved instantly closer together.

"William." Buffy whispered softly.


	6. Saving Will Turner

Wingedslayer03, Draco's Slytherin Vampiress, Reese, Carmen, Anna, manticore-gurl071134, and MsSpike, you guys rock! Thank you for your reviews.

Wingedslayer's story Buffy Turner is great check it out. It's almost complete.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Buffy kept an alert eye, holding the lantern, as Jack rowed the boat into the cave and toward shore. She made sure to keep very still not wanting to make any noise that might alert them to their presence. The light soon showed Buffy several dead pirate bones.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Buffy asked.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves."

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Jack said this as he turned to see Buffy looking at the gold in the water. The boat hit the shore and he was the first to get out. She helped Jack pull the boat more on the shore.

"No way! That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold lass." Jack said.

"When you put it that way then I guess I would have to agree." Buffy said thinking of Will as a very rare and special treasure.

Jack moved up the incline and Buffy followed. They both kept low not wanting to be seen by the undead pirates.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" They heard Captain Barbossa speak.

They both move a little closer to get a better view. Buffy sees Will standing beside Barbossa looking relatively unharmed. He was now wearing a white lacey shirt. Behind him, a pirate stood holding a gun to his back.

"Will." Buffy said softly. They listened to Barbossa rant a bit more

"For 10 years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again." The crowd cheers.

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti said.

"Punished, we were the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" Barbossa spoke kicking the top of the container that held the cursed gold. "The cursed treasure of the Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this."

Barbossa pointed at Will and Buffy had heard enough.

"Jack!" Jack stopped her from charging over to save Will.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack told her. He got up and began to walk in a different direction. Once again, Buffy followed.

"When's that." Buffy asked. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack came to stand in front of her,

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"No the stupid thing would be for me to let you use me as leverage."

Buffy said before hitting him hard. Jack fell to the ground unconscious. Buffy used her slayer powers to move quickly and quietly through the cavern. She came upon water that was deep enough for her to hide in. Following it she found that it led her close to where Will was. She could hear the conversation that was going on.

"You, boy! Your father, what was his name? Was your father Benjamin Summers?" Barbossa voiced boomed loud enough for Buffy to here.

"No." Will told him cheekily.

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?"

That was all Buffy could hear as she went deeper under water make sure she wasn't seen when passing by the pirates. When she came up for air she found Will lying at the bottom of the stack.

* * *

Buffy slowly came out and placed a hand over Will's mouth. He jumped slightly but calmed upon seeing the face in front of him. She motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and quickly grabbed the medallion coin. They moved back through water and back to where Buffy had left Jack. Will was about to speak when Buffy motioned for him to stay quiet. She quickly broke all the oars and grabbed Jack. Placing him in the boat, she and Will pushed the boat back into the water. Buffy took to manning the oars using her slayer speed to row fast. When they were half way to the ship, William finally asked.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow, what's he doing here?"

"Without him I wouldn't have been able to find you." Buffy told him what happened.

"What sort of man trades a woman's life for a ship?"

"Pirate. We're here. Go on aboard. I'll bring Jack up."

Will climb on board and instantly went on guard seeing more pirates standing before him.

"Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Turner."

Gibbs said as he took a few steps forward. At that moment Buffy climbed aboard carrying Jack over her shoulder. She dropped him to the deck.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Will questioned.

"What happened to Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He hit his head." On my fist, Buffy finished in her head. "He should be thankful I didn't leave him behind. Take care of him."

Buffy took Will by the arm and led him below.

* * *

Buffy had led Will to one of the smaller rooms. She had gotten him everything he would need for his cut. He was trying to bandage it on his own and was finding it hard to do. William had just finished telling Buffy his story.

"I've wanted to ask you; back there you were able to snap those oars like twigs. How? That is if you want to tell me."

"Here let me do that." She said taking his hand gentle. "I'm not like other women Will. There are thing out there worst than pirates, and I have been given the strength and skills to deal with them. Don't ask me how because I'm not sure myself. You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Buffy said looking into his eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul.

"I don't know." Will said as she finished bandaging his hand. She began rubbing it softly.

"There."

"You have such a gentle touch Buffy. I didn't feel a thing."

"I've had lots of practice."

"Don't stop." It was like a magnet to metal as the two moved instantly closer together.

"William." Buffy whispered softly. Her hand went to the side of his face. Will took his hand and guided hers to his chest. Her hand came upon the medallion. Will pulled the medallion out and Buffy seemed too stare at it as if she recognized it.

"It's yours." He took it off and Buffy began to feel it.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." Buffy finally looked up at him. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been more than I could bear."

Buffy thought about it for a minute.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood." She clutched the coin to her hand and closed her eyes. "The blood of a pirate."

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" Will asked taking both her hands.

"Nothing to forgive. You were watching over me." Buffy said softly remembering what he had said eight years ago.

"Just as you have been watching over me." Will said. "Do you want to be alone?"

"No please stay." Will nods and just rubs her hand.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Taking a stand

Let me give a big thanks to tk-ane, Carmen, Bunny, Anna, manticore-gurl071134, and Miracle Angel Summers. You guys rock!

If you haven't already checked Wingedslayer's Buffy Turner Check it out she's completed it.

I'm in such a good moog that I'm giving you two chapters.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Will was the first to appear from below soon followed by Buffy. She looked toward the stem to see that Jack was once again in command. They heard Gibbs call out to the crew.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind, she'll carry ervery sail we've got!"

Buffy and Will head towards the helm.

"What's happening?" Will asked.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us." Jack told them. She and Will looked to see that the Black Pearl was indeed coming upon them fast.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Will said.

"Tell that to them after they've caught us. There's no ship faster than the pearl." Jack told him.

"Then we'll have to outsmart them. We're shallower on the draft right?" Will asked Jack who eyes began twinkling.

"Aye. Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Jack called out to the crew.

"What's our little plan for those of us who aren't on the same track?" Buffy asked.

"We're going to try and lose them amongst those shoals." Will explained.

Buffy nodded as she went to help the crew unload things. They began dropping everything from barrels to crates. Buffy saw one of the crew about to get rid of the cannons. The Pearl was a lot closer.

"We're going to need that." Buffy said going back toward the helm.

"It was a good plan," Anamaria said. "Up till now."

"Jack, we have to make a stand. We must fight, because I don't plan on going down without one." Buffy told him. "What about you Jack? You going down without a fight? And remember I could have left you to deal with them."

"Load the guns!" Jack called out.

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything. Everything." Jack said. "Anything we have left."

"You heard the Captain! Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs called out.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," said Buffy to Jack. "On the starboard side!"

"Luv, you're starting to think like me." Jack said with a smile.

"Heaven forbid." Buffy said also smiling.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Jack yelled loudly. "Do it you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

Will had gone to help lower the anchor. Buffy stood by the edge and watched as the anchor dropped and then dragged before snatching on a rock. The shipped turned as Buffy, Will and the other prepared to fight. The two crews glared at each other both waiting for the order to fire. Buffy, Will, Jack, and the rest of the crew were using guns to shoot at the crew on deck.

"Fire!" Jack cried.

Both sides fired their cannons. Some damage was done to the boat and crew. Jack cringed as he saw the holes that were being put into his ship. The ships kept going back and forth. Will ducked in time to miss being hit by several bullets. Buffy made everyone of her shots count.

"We could use a few more ideas," said Gibb.

"Your turn." Buffy told him. "I'm a fighter not a thinker."

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs responded,

"We'll give them him." Anamaria said cocking her gun at Will.

"He's not what they're after." Jack told her. Will reached for the medallion to find it gone.

"The medallion."

"I'll get it."

* * *

Buffy realized that they had left the medallion in the cabin below and moved quickly to go get it. Going below she could see that the boat was taking on water. Seeing that the table the medallion had been on turned over, she quickly began moving things out of the way. Moving toward the right she thought she spotted it when cannon fire hit two inches from where she was standing. The explosion of wood threw her back. Buried under some wood, she threw it off her. She looked around to see that she a beam had fallen on top was blocking the door. There was also one wedge from below the door effectively preventing her escape. She tried to move the beam but it was wedge in pretty good and the water was rising fast. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Buffy knew she couldn't panic. Using her slayer strength, she kicked the beam for all she was worth but it was too thick. The water was already up to her chest when she heard the monkey screech. It had found the medallion. Buffy was sure that the monkey was laughing at her. She tried to grab at it but it had moved too fast. Now she was back where she started.

"Buffy!" She heard Will's voice call out.

"Will!" Buffy looked around, trying to find something that will help her. She looked up and could see Will was trying to move the beam when three pirates came up behind him.

"Come on." Buffy heard a voice say and then heard Will's struggle.

"Will!"

* * *

Over on the Pearl, Jack's crew had been tied to the mast including Will. Barbossa had been shocked to see that Jack had gotten off the island, and told the crew to watch him. Barbossa was waiting for the Interceptor to explode. Will slipped from the ropes just as the ship Interceptor blew.

"Buffy! You've got to stop it!" Will was only thinking of Buffy as he attacked Barbossa.

"Welcome back lad." Barbossa said as three men grabbed Will. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair that you return the favor. Pummel him a little boys!"

Before the first blow could be delivered, the three men plus Will had been knocked down from above. Buffy had snuck on board why everyone was distracted. Having found the hole the water was coming in from, she worked her way out. A very wet Buffy had jumped down from the rafters. She picked up one and quickly threw him toward the approaching men. Buffy soon went into fight mode as several more tried to grab her. She did a spin kick sending them to the ground. She kept her body between the men and Will. Finally she grabbed a gun a pointed to her head. She had backed up and was standing on the rail. Will was beside her.

"Call off your men Barbossa or so help me I'll pull the trigger and you will forever be damned to the curse."

"Buffy no!" Will said from beside her.

"You are the child Bootstrap Ben?"

"I will not repeat myself again." Buffy pulled the trigger back. "My blood is the only thing you need and you will not have it splattered all over the sea."

"Stand down!"

"She's the splitting image of old Bootstrap Ben come back to haunt us," said Ragetti.

"That's right," Buffy said keeping her eye on the crew.

"Name your terms, Miss Summers." Barbossa told her

"William goes free."

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed, and that includes Jack."

"Agreed." Barbossa said with a smile.

As soon as the agreement had been made Buffy surrendered the gun and was immediately held by five pirates. Three pirates of his own were holding Will. Buffy saw that Jack was talking to Barbossa.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"A mistake that won't be made again." Barbosa said as he motioned toward the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack told Barbossa.

"Jack…Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last trip."

"I did notice."

"Bring the young lad over here."

Three men brought the struggling Will toward the plank. They pushed him on it. Buffy broke free from her captors enough to get closer to Barbossa.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore no harm and that he'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, lass. I have harmed neither one of them in anyway. I agreed he'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. As a bonus Jack gets to go free with him."

The crew laughed as one of the ones holding her placed a gag in her mouth and then pulled her back. Now his crew surrounded her and she felt she would throw up from the stench they all gave. Will walked back until he reached the end of the plank. His eyes' never leaving Buffy's worried ones. He took the final step off. Buffy's eyes watched as Will went under water and held her breath until he came back up. Now it was Jack's turn as they forced him out with their swords.

"Off you go." Barbossa said.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," said Jack.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." One of the pirates brought the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," said Barbossa.

He then tossed the pistol into the water and Jack dove in after it. Buffy soon felt herself being moved. She watched as her hands and legs were being bound with chains.

* * *

Norrington had rescued Will and Jack from the island after Will had used the rum to start a fire. Instantly Jack was placed under arrest.

"But we've got to save Buffy." William pleaded with his father.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Portal Royal immediately, not gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn her to her death."

"The girl's fate is regrettable, but so was her decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me. How did you know?"

"Commodore Norrington recognized her once she and the pirate took off in the Interceptor."

"Please father! I have never asked much from you. Don't let her die. I love her." He paused waiting for his father to speak. "You spoke to Buffy before all this began about how Mr. Giles was doing. It will kill him if he loses the only family he has left."

His father looked him in the eyes. Will resisted the urge to squirm and look away. He knew he had gotten his father with that last bit. Finally his father spoke.

"You really love her that much?"

"I do father."

"Then by all means let's go rescue my future daughter-in-law." His father said clapping him on the back.

"Thank you father."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Agony

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The nighttime had come and Buffy knew that they were getting close to their destination. After Will and Jack had been forced to walk the plank, Captain Barbossa had hung her from one of the beams by her hands. She felt herself becoming incredibly thirsty as the last of the sun's rays slipped beneath the horizon. The remaining days sun had beat down upon her. At first she struggled trying to get free, but soon found it useless. Her agony had taken on a new level when Barbossa men thought it would be fun to hit the piñata. She had taken several hits to the stomach which left her breathless. Once the sun had gone down they dropped her unconscious body to the deck. They added more chains to secure her knowing that she was much stronger than she looked. They took her below and placed her in a separate cell from the rest of the crew. They had laid her down on the floor. The crew winced upon seeing her for she looked like death warmed over. Pintel and Ragetti threw a ladle of water at her face to revive her.

"More." Buffy said hoarsely.

"Want more do you poppet?" Pintel asked. Buffy head nodded slowly. 'Beg for it Poppet."

Buffy knew she needed the water. Her mouth opened but her throat was too dry for any words to come out.

"If you want her to live mate…" Gibb's let the sentence hang.

Pintel nodded to Ragetti who held the ladle to Buffy's mouth. Getting a mouthful she swallowed what she wanted and sprayed the rest at Ragetti. She pretended to cough.

"Went down the wrong way."

She said hiding her grin. Ragetti wiped his face clear. Pintel came in and kicked her in the stomach before leaving. The blow was hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

* * *

Buffy had slept for a bit. Pintel and Ragetti had come in to mop and the noise woke her up.

"Shiver me timbers." Cotton's parrot spoke.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit." Gibbs said provoking the two pirates.

"You knew Benjamin Summers?" Buffy asked.

"Ol' Bootstrap Ben. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed." Pintel told her.

"Stupid blighter," replied Ragetti.

"Good man," said Gibbs.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit well with the captain."

"Didn't sit too well with the captain at all," said Ragetti. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti. "So, what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps. And the last we saw of Ol' Ben Summers, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti said as two laughed. Buffy felt disgusted with these two. Barbossa footsteps were heard.

"Bring her."

Buffy saw Barbossa tossed the keys to Ragetti, who quickly opened the door. The pirate known as Bo'sun picked her slinging her over his shoulder.

* * *

The pit in Buffy's stomach began to tremble the closer they got to the cave. She knew that they had no intention of letting out of there alive. The longboat soon docked and she once again thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger. A few drops of blood." Pintel said. Another came up behind them and spoke.

"No mistakes this time. She's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said laughingly.

Bo'sun took her over to the mound where it was all to take place. Finally Barbossa undid the leg chains so she could stand on her own two feet. Bo'sun and another pirate held her over the coins. Barbossa picked up the knife. The crowd was chanting loudly.

"Excuse me." A voice made its way through the crowd until it was in front of everybody.

"Jack!" Buffy said upon seeing him.

"It's not possible," said Barbossa.

"Not probable."

"Where's Will?" Jack came to stand in front of them.

"He's safe, probably thinking about that "Willow" tree back home." Jack said emphasizing the word Willow. Buffy nodded slowly.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa said.

They pushed Buffy down roughly and she soon felt the cold steel of the blade against her throat

"You don't want be doing that, mate." Jack warned.

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

Barbossa stopped and stared at Buffy who gave nothing away.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…the HMS Dauntless pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore waiting for you."

Jack said moving to stand right in front of them as the crowd begins to mummer.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll have the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under you colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the lass."

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the lass. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

Buffy met Jack's eyes and saw what she needed to see.

"For instance…" Jack says picking up several coins. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one."

Jack begins to put the coins back. One by one, he drops them back. Buffy notices that he palms the last one." Buffy struggles a bit as she plays her part.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since, you learned my name."

"Yeah." Jack said with bright eyes.

"I want 50% of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"15%"

"40%"

"25% I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled. Barbossa looked at him. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents. Take a walk." The pirates cheered as they headed toward the water.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked Barbossa. Buffy knew that this couldn't be good.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Slayerettes and Two rescues

LET ME GIVE DOUBLE THANKS TO BUNNYKAT AND CARMEN FOR REVIEWING BOTH CHAPTERS AND THANKS TO ANNA AND MANTICORE-GURL1071134. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Buffy's arms had long since gone numb from being chained. The Pirates had left and she only hoped that Will was safe. Only a small group remained to watch her. The clang of something hitting the floor brought her attention back to Jack.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa said. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack said the words looking right at Buffy.

Jack grabbed the sword of the nearest pirate and pushed him out of the way. Buffy kicked out with one of her legs and turned and did a spin kick to take out another pirate. She was really wishing for the use of her hands as the pirates kept coming. A scraggly cross-eyed pirate threw a bomb at her but she dodged it and it hit the treasure. She was still too close as the explosion had knocked her to the ground. She was a bit dazed, and her ears were ringing. With her arms and hands bound, she soon found the scraggly beard pirate stands over her with a sword pointing at her chest.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Do you like pain?" Will said as he came up swinging a rod knocking the pirate away and down. He dropped the rod to help her stand up.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

She looked past Will to see a very sober Giles coming toward her. Buffy nodded and then caught sight of Willow and Alexander behind him. She then returned her look to Will. She smiled thankfully. He returned it and they were soon interrupted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked as she kicked out at an approaching pirate.

"Mr. Giles was worried when he got your note. So we snuck aboard the Dauntless." Willow told her.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Can someone get me out of these? I can't feel my arms anymore." Buffy asked pleadingly.

"You three take care of them. I'll have Buffy free within minutes." Giles said reaching into his pocket for his lock picks.

Will, Alexander, and Willow began to hold the remaining pirates back. Giles began working on the lock. It had only taken Giles two minutes to unlock the chains and begin to unravel her. Giles was almost done when a pirate tried to attack. He pulled the chain hard sending Buffy spinning right into Will's arms. He caught her in one arm while still fighting the pirate with the other.

"I've got you." He said as he finally kicked the pirate away.

"Nice catch."

Buffy said as she looked up at him with such a loving smile. She began moving her arms and hissed at the pain it caused. He rubbed them to help start the circulation moving again.

"That helped a lot thanks."

* * *

Buffy was using two swords to fight with the scraggly beard pirate and Bo'sun.

"You be off the edge of the map, girlie." Bo'sun told her. "Here there be monsters."

"You're in luck then, I be a monster slayer."

Buffy said hitting them both hard and sending them flying. She had a few minutes and looked to check on the others. Seconds later Will was by her side. He pointed toward Jack and Barbossa fighting. Jack stabbed Barbossa with his sword and soon found it in his own chest. The two of them watched as Jack eyes went dramatically wide as he began to stagger back toward the moonlight. His body turned into a skeleton.

"That's interesting.' Jack moves the coins along his nimble fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate."

They both grabbed their swords and began fighting once again. A flash of light caught their attention and they turned to see two pirates be picked up in a blue light.

"Thanks Willow."

"How? Wha...?" Will asked. A look of shock upon his face.

"She's a witch, but she's a good one." Buffy said as she turned and hit a pirate.

She looked at Will's face. She was afraid that she was scaring him off until he took her hand and squeezed it tightly with a bright smile. Buffy picked up the rod Will dropped earlier. The two of them charged at three skeleton pirates that were trying to stab Alexander and Giles. The rod went through all three of them. Alexander picked up one of bombs from the cross-eyed pirate. He smiled mischievously as he lit the fuse and shoved into one. Will and Buffy pushed them out of the light. The five of them watched as the three pirates exploded. They then all turned to see Jack stab Barbossa in the back.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Will asked her.

"At the moment?" Buffy said. "I think it's time we end this."

Buffy ran for the mountain of treasure where the Aztec coins are. She sees Jack flip his coin. Reaching into her boot, she grabs a dagger and slices her palm. Grabbing the coin around her neck, she does a flip to catch his.

Barbossa sees Jack flip his coin toward the rest. Without looking he raises his gun and points it at Will. He stops dead in track. The sound of a single shot going off is the only sound heard as it echoes through the cavern. The shot had come from Jack with his look of determination.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa spoke.

"He didn't waste it." Buffy said standing on top the case. She drops the two bloody coins in. Will let out a sigh and smiled.

Barbossa turns his head and looks at Jack in shock. He quickly pulls open his coat to see blood pouring out the bullet hole through his shirt. The shot was straight through the heart. A look of death came over Barbossa.

"I feel…cold." Barbossa falls dead to the ground. A green apple rolls out of his hand. Jack looks at him for a moment as a feeling of satisfaction came over him. He looked up to where the others were. Will had just reached Buffy.

"You did it!" Will said twirling her around once.

"No. We all did it, and that includes you Captain Jack Sparrow. I will be the first to admit that I couldn't have done it without you." Buffy said to Jack who was just coming up to join them.

"That almost sounded like a compliment luv."

"Don't let it go to your head Captain." Buffy said with a smile. "Willow, could you work some of that voodoo that you do so well?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Put your injured hand on top of one another."

Willow whispered softly placing her hands on top of the top hands which happened to be Jack. Willow's hand began to glow and they all felt warm as the magic flowed through them.

"Done," said Willow. She removed her hands. Will and Jack both looked at their hands to see them totally healed.

"Thanks Willow. You're the best." Buffy said happily.

"Yeah, thanks luv." Jack said moving to look at the gold.

Giles came over to Buffy and hugged her tightly. He stroked her head before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Buffy."

"It's okay Giles. I understood, and you're here for me now. I'm glad to have you back Giles."

"Thank you William. You saved her life twice tonight. I owe you." Giles said putting his hand out for Will to shake. "He talked his father into coming back for you for the greatest reason of all. I believe you have something you need to tell her."

Giles, Alexander, and Willow moved away so that Buffy and Will could talk. Buffy was pretty sure she knew what Giles was talking about, but she wanted to hear it from Will.

"What was the reason?" Buffy asked looking in those eyes. She could easily drown in his eyes.

"Love. I love you Buffy. I should have told you the first day I met you."

"I have dreamed of the day that I would hear those words come out of your lips William Turner. I love you too."

Will leaned in and gently placed his lips upon hers. Their first kiss was very gentle and soft. It was everything Buffy thought it would be and more. Will had placed his arm around her, which Buffy was glad because her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. The sound of clapping broke the couple apart. They looked at each for few seconds longer before turning to see Jack. He was loaded down with treasure.

"It took you two long enough. Now unless you plan to spend the rest of your lives here, I think we should be going."

"Yes, we should return to the Dauntless," said Will softly.

"If you be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

They all headed to the long boat. Giles and Alexander were rowing. Buffy was sitting beside Will, his arms wrapped around her. Willow sat beside Jack.

"I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow." Willow told him. Jack had found out that the crew of the Pearl did not wait for him.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack sounded do down that Buffy felt sorry for him.

* * *

Having returned to Port Royal was a happy and sad time. Buffy and Will were happy that they had found love in one another. Buffy was happy to have Giles back to his old self, but both Will and Buffy were sad for Jack who was schedule to hang that very afternoon. William being the Governor's son had to be there and since Buffy loved him, she was there for support. She watched as they escorted Jack to the gallows. Jack's face was void of all emotions.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you…" The man reading the charges spoke.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack whispered annoyed that they kept leaving the Captain off of his title.

"Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, smuggling…" The charger continued.

Will shook his head at what was happening before him. He looked to Buffy

"This is wrong."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," said Governor Turner. "As are we all."

"It's still wrong," repeated Will.

"You're right and some should do something about it." Buffy said.

She tore of the bottom of her dress to reveal the mahogany pants she was wearing. She leapt into the air above the crowd. Several members of the crowd gasped as she landed on a tall man's shoulders.

"Pardon me sir."

She said as she leapt again this time landing next to Jack. She pushed the guy reading the charges away. Pulling out a dagger she quickly cut the ropes that bound Jack's hand. The executioner came at her with an axe. She dodged it.

"Jack! Head for the edge! Swim for your life! The Pearl is waiting for you." Buffy said as she kicked at the executioner sending him flying. "I'll hold them back."

Buffy had saw the Pearl earlier that day and had even talked to Anamaria about what she had planned.

"What about you luv?" Jack asked her.

"I'll be fine go." Buffy said as she jumped down to deal with the approaching guards.

Jack nodded as he quickly ran to the edge and jumped. Buffy dodged another sword not having brought hers. She jumped out of the way and then jumped on the platform and up the gallows, where she sat. Norrington's men raised their rifles at her. She put her hands up in a show of surrender.

"I'm coming down." Buffy told them as she heard several guns cock.

"Do not worry gentlemen, I am threw fighting and surrender myself to you."

She dropped down easily. The guards kept their rifles on Buffy while Norrington, Will, The Governor, and a few of his men watched as Jack swam toward the ship that had come from behind the cliff. Will smiled and turned to check on Buffy. The soldiers parted allowingWill, who was soon followed by his father and Norrington, to approach Buffy.

"Are you all right?" Will asked.

"I'm fine not even a scratch. Can't say the same for the Commodore's men." She responded as a few of them had finally regained consciousness.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt." Norrington said. "How could you let him get away? He's a pirate."

"And a good man." Buffy said. "Both, Will and I owe him our lives. The terms of his capture were unfair as he had no choice but to come with us or be stranded there. He could have left us to Barbossa and his crew, but he didn't. For saving my life and Will's I had to return the favor. My conscience is clear."

"You forget your place Miss Summers." Norrington said.

"It's right here with William. I can never forget that." She replied as Will took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Lower your weapons." Norrington called out. The guards lowered their weapons.

"Commodore, I accept the consequences of my actions." Buffy told him.

"Miss Summers, for what you did today you should hang from the gallows." Norrington held his hand up to stave off the protest. "But, that would be a great loss of someone who so skilled in the arts. Take my sword for example; I was looking it over when I noticed two small marks down by the hilt. Upon closer examination, I saw that marks were the letters B and S. I would expect the woman who made it to show the same care in every aspect of her life."

"Thank you Commodore." Buffy said kissing him on the cheek. The Commodore and his men began to leave.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" A soldier asked.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington said as continued to walk away.

Both Buffy and Will smiled at that. She looked up at the approach of the Governor. He smiled at both of them.

"I can see you're going to keep my son on his feet. It'll be interesting having a blacksmith in the family." The governor said.

"No." Will said running a hand through her hair. "She's a pirate."

Will brought her close for a long passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes. When they broke apart they were both smiling happily.

* * *

THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ONE. LET ME KNOW.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
